No Drah
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: A friday night in the views of severel girls with nothing BUT no drah on their minds. Includes all the diarrhea, inuincest, killing and stupidity to make you laugh your effin' socks off. Rated to be safe!


Raja Tears: I'm back to write a completely stupid and idiotic story fic!

Lamb: YAY!

Ray: We're going to rock you SO hard!

Disclaimer: I, Raja Tears, own a 'no drah'. I constantly share my no drah with my friends Ray and Lamb since my no drah is so much bigger then theirs. I own nothing else, except the creating of no drah, but the idea of the story. SO ENJOY!

No Drah

Chapter 1: No Drah Play

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **_Author's POV_** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A no drah cool '65 Shelby Cobra flew through the parking lot to the no drah stupid high no drah school. Anything in its no drah way was totaled and no drah would die a painful death. The no drah ordinal people walking in the entrance stopped to look at the no drah crazy car. The no drah car pulled to a no drah complete stop on top of a little no drah small 6 year old child with the dream to become a no drah famous no drah dancer. The no drah door opened as a no drah HUGE girl no drah stepped out onto the no drah really hot no drah black no drah top. No drah no drah no drah no drah.

(AN: Sorry about that! I got a little no drah carried away. My no drah mind is just stuck on the subject of no drah. SO! I will continue with the story. Well, it's really a recap of my Friday night. So...yeah.)

The girl looked to be about 14 and wore a blue school spirit shirt and some baggy faded jeans. This girl was know as the supreme creator of the phrase no drah. Or, you know, by her real name, Fatty. Beer cans spilled out of the open car door behind Fatty. She stumbled over to the front of her dented car and looked at the damage.

"You banged up my poor car and got blood all over it! You stupid child!" she growled with drunkenness slurring her speech. The child's body twitched in her death and more blood leaked from the gash on her head. "Oh! Pretending to be dead are we! Well two can play that game!"

Fatty took the spork from no drah that she had and lashed out at her wrists. She snickered when she saw she had fooled the bystanders and averted the spork toward the puppy sitting next to it owner the small child.

A yelp was heard when the spork was emended into the chest of the small male pup. The pup whimpered in pain as he fell to the ground. With the last of his strength he had left, he pulled himself up on his shaking front two legs and with difficulty crawled over to his mater. Dragging his hind legs all the way and leaving a trail of thick blood. He collapsed next to the little girl breathing laboredly. He raised his head tiredly and laid it on the her stomach. Slowly the raise and fall of the pups chest stopped completely. The blood of both the young child and her faithful companion mingled together in a crimson pool around their lifeless bodies.

"Ha ha...dead." the people that had seen the sad display looked at Fatty for her insensitive words with a heated glare. Fatty didn't care and just walked up the steps that led to the schools cafeteria. She pushed the old woman about to open the door down the steps and opened the door to let three biker chicks barely clad in anything in. She smiled at all the good deeds she had done for people today and passed through the open door way.

She saw the doors to the auditorium were being closed which meant that the play all her friends were in was about to start. It also meant if she wasn't in there by the time they closed she would be locked out and wouldn't be able see her friends acting and singing! Her face set into a determined look and she ran forward, jumping over the tables that got in her way and shooting people with her shot gun as she went. 'So being in track really DID pay off.' She thought as she made a mad leap to get into the doors that had been sealed for ten minutes now. Their was a reason why she didn't run any events in track and just did shot and disc. Her fat went EVERYWHERE when she ran. People really shouldn't have to be tortured with having to see THAT every day. She crashed into the door with force, but that isn't what tore the door off it's hinges. No. It was her immense weight that did the door in. That poor door never had a chance. Fatty was just to...FAT!

She and the door fell to the floor in a very sexual position. I'll spare you the details. The room fell silent as everyone looked at the overweight girl molesting the auditorium on the floor. But then they turned back around cause the all knew Fatty and her friends were crazy. Fatty got up and walked to the last row. She did a twisted back flip tuck and landed in the seat she wanted to with no clothes on.

Fatty blinked as she looked to her left to who was sitting next to her. The person was being pervy. What with the hand and the grasping of her exposed inner thigh. She was met with the sight of her band teacher, Mr. Casein- bop. He had this cheesy 'I'm going to rape you repeatedly' smirk displayed on his face. His no drah was everywhere all at once in a blink of an eye and at that second everyone was raped especially the younger male children. One was spared and that was Fatty. Her plentiful supply of lardy fatness shielded her sheath from Mr. Casein- bop's no drah raping sword. It was crazy. Fatty's clothes magically appeared on her fat form. With skills that was clearly taught to her by a no drah she touched Mr. Casein- bop with acid coated fingers. He was sadly dead within five minutes ago cause one of the people he raped with his no drah was a 7 year old silver headed boy. This boys name was Sesshoumaru. Fatty turned from the dead body of her band teacher and scooted closer to the child to her right which happened to be Sesshoumaru.

"Hello. I'm Naraku. Will you marry me?" Sesshoumaru just gave Fatty a weird look for asking such a stupid question.

"Hey! You're not Naraku! I am!" Yelled a chubby three year old from two sits up. The real Naraku had gotten up and ran over to the two during his little temper tantrum. Fatty lend over so she would be eye level with the ugly toddler.

"Listen you little -beep- you should watch what you -beep-ing say around me if you want to live til -beep-ing tomorrow. You want to know what I did to the last child that corrected me? I RAN OVER HER -BEEP-ING BODY! SHE'S -BEEP-ING DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE -BEEP-ER!" Naraku stood their in front of the raving mad woman with wide eyes. Suddenly the room quaked and everyone fell over onto the floor. Looking up from her place on the floor she saw Naraku still standing but with diarrhea leaking down his legs with a consent flow from the top of his pants. It piled under him in a massive mound of liquified crap. Fatty pointed and laughed at Naraku for not being constipated like everyone else his age. Fatty's laughter drew the attention of the entire auditorium and soon all were rolling on the ground laughing at the stupid retard. Three year old Naraku sniffled at the mockery of his bowel movement. He ran from the building. Diarrhea was flung all over the walls with Naraku's chubby legs jogging away. The people settled down and got back into their sits. The curtains were pulled up and the play began. But half way through something happened. On stage one of the actors was carrying a real live infant for one of the scenes. Sesshoumaru sat mesmerized by the little silver headed baby with two cute puppy ears flopped over resting on his bangs. Sesshoumaru looked at the pamphlet to see what the child's name was. 'Inuyasha. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful person.' He thought.

"I must have him. He's mine," he growled under his breathe. Fatty heard though. And so did Rin who was sitting on his right.

" Sesshoumaru! How could you? You said that once I was born you would stalk me and then mate with me when I turned five! Are you just going to throw me to the side for that...that MUTT!" The stomach of the prego woman vibrated from the voice coming from her unborn child. Sesshoumaru stared at the talking bulge with no emotion.

"Me and you are threw. Inuyasha is a much better catch then you. Good-bye." With that Sesshoumaru took the knife that Fatty handed to him and shoved it through the woman's stomach. The woman just grinned at all the blood.

"Hey isn't Inuyasha your broth-"

"No."

"But I saw you drop him off this morn-"

"No."

"Was Rin an unborn chil-"

"No."

"CanIrapeyou!" Fatty slurred together with hope. Sesshoumaru paused. A smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Yes. Yes you can."

"R-really?"

"No."

"-BEEP-"

A crash sounded from up on stage. Both Sesshoumaru and Fatty looked to see what happened. There in the spotlight was a short girl dressed in a costume of an old fashion dress. She was staring at Sesshoumaru with lust and a piece of no drah in her eye.

"SESSHOUMARU! I LOVE YOU!" The girl screamed into the mice attached to the head one of the actor's dead head. The girl glanced at Fatty. "Hi Fatty! Hey Kry, Lamb, Falcon. Come say hi to Fatty!" Three girls threw down rope from the ceiling and jumped to the ground next to the girl Ray.

"Hi guys! Kry your solo was AWESOME! All of you guys freakin' rocked!" Fatty yelled up at them. A fat bald guy stormed over to the girls on stage. His face was red from anger.

"WHAT THE HELL! THE PLAY ISN'T FINISHED YET!"

"Oops." Fatty, Ray, Lamb, Falcon, and Kry all said.

Fatty settled back down in her sit beside Sesshoumaru. The others continued with the play. All was right. Fatty was still fatter then holly hell. Ray had a no drah for Sesshoumaru. Lamb was a major slut/stripper. Kry was...well she was just Kry. Falcon was dead as of now and Sesshoumaru was lusting after his infant of a brother. Everyone had a no drah and was touching each others no drah with joy and glee.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raja Tears, Lamb & Ray: NO DRAH!

Lamb: I bet you're wondering what a no drah is.

Ray: You can thank Raja and her...odd mind for coming up with it.

Raja Tears: -Grins- I'm proud of my stupid! I got a secret for anyone who can figure out what no drah means.

Lamb: It is a very good secret and would be sooooo good to hear it.

Ray: Can I give a hint?

Raja Tears: -Nods-

Ray: YAY! The meaning is 'no drah' only the words are rearranged.

Lamb: REARRANGE LITTLE FERRETS! REARRANGE LIKE THE WIND!

Raja Tears: -Laughing like a hysteric lunatic- Oh! Read and review, too!


End file.
